poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time
Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures T.V Series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A 28-year-old woman named Emma Swan enters the world of Storybrooke (which is run by Regina Mills) where fairy tale characters have lost their memories of who they really are. Now with the help of Regina's adopted son Henry Mills (who is really Emma's birth son), she must convince the residents who they really are. All the while, the Pooh gang and their vast army of supporting guest stars will make things either more easier for Emma to realize the truth or make them more difficult by their mere presence alone messing up with the aftereffects of the Dark Curse. Trivia * Christopher Robin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Tanner, Lela, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Caitlyn Gellar, Princess Sofia, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Reese Ambler, The Tiny Toons Gang, Hiccup and his friends, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike, Sulley, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Zero, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Bowser Family, Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Lord Voldemort, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Professor Quirrell, Darla Dimple, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, the Carnotaurs, the Trix, Plankton, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Sir Ruber, Tai Lung, Shredder, the Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Team Rocket, The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Drago Bludvist, The Horned King, Creeper, Captain Gutt One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Randall Boggs Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Satan, Saddam Hussein, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, The Flying Dutchman and The Crime Empire will guest star in this entire series. * Pooh, Ash and their friends have already faced Regina before in Winnie the Pooh: Journey Through the Enchanted Forest. * Pooh, Ash and their friends have also encountered Rumplestiltskin before in Winnie the Pooh: Journey Through the Enchanted Forest. * In each episode arc, the villains will be split up into different separate groups: The Bowser Family, Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Lord Voldemort and Professor Quirrell will work for Cora, the Queen of Hearts. * Darla Dimple will work for Peter Pan in the Season 3 first-half arc. * Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Fratellis, The Machine, and the Carnotaurs will work for Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West in the second-half arc of Season 3. * Dr. Facilier, The Trix (Winx Club), and Sheldon J. Plankton will work for Ingrid, the Snow Queen in the first-half of Season 4. * Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket, and The Crime Empire will work for Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, and Ursula in the second-half of Season 4. * Rothbart will work for Issac, the Arthur in the second-half of Season 4. * Sir Ruber, Tai Lang, Ultrom Shredder, the Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, and Master Vile will work for King Arthur in the first-half of Season 5. * Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Satan, Saddam Hussein, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, The Flying Dutchman will work for Hades in the second-half of Season 5. * In the season half of Season 5 Marvin Acme, Littlefoot's mother, Mufasa, Padme Amidala, King William, Sirius Black, Bruton, Ray the Firefly, Sitka, Tadashi Hamada, Stoick the Vast, Han Solo, Kron, Zira, Nuka, Jadis the White Witch, Thrax, Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, Jabba the Hut, Forte and Red will be in the Underworld that will have Unfinished Business. * The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Drago Bludvist, The Horned King, Creeper and Captain Gutt will work for Mr. Hyde, while One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mr. Burns, Smithers and Randall Boggs will work with The Evil Queen in the Sixth Season. Category:Shadow101815